


A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck

by Shambelina



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Dan is being dumb, Drinking, Jealous Dan Howell, Jealous!Dan, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shambelina/pseuds/Shambelina
Summary: Phil wants to head to a bar with the rest of the crew after a show. Phil gets hit on by a handsome stranger and Dan has trouble controlling his emotions. Jealous!Dan ensues.





	A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken From Abba - Lay All Your Love On Me

Jealous!Dan

Dan stood back and watched, a jagged breath escaping through his clenched teeth _. It was fine_ he told himself it didn’t mean anything. He tried to stop the anger that coursed through him as the muscular blonde tipped his head back and roared with laughter, his hand coming to rest on the top of Phil’s arm. He watched as Phil chuckled noting how he didn’t push the stranger’s hand away; a raw primal urge pulses under his skin, every fiber of his being wants to march over there and claim Phil as his own. He doesn’t though. He leans back in his seat and clenches his eyes shut, counts to ten and tries to even out his breathing.

It wasn’t like Dan had even wanted to come to this upscale, yet tiki themed, bar. Phil had puppy-dog eyed him after the show, insisting that he needed sugary cocktails in his bloodstream and so off they had gone with the rest of the crew to Tiki-Toki. So far Dan had only had one drink, so he couldn’t even blame the alcohol on his irrational anger, nope, he just had himself to blame for how worked up he was getting. He could blame the exhaustion, the lack of sleep and the general jet lag but he knew that wasn’t really it. It was jealousy, jealousy in its simplest form. Jealousy in the fact that this stranger could openly touch and flirt with his partner, in the middle of a crowded bar, when he himself couldn’t do the same.

The rest of the crew were laughing around him, but he had zoned out the second Phil had stepped away from the table, going to get the pair of them another drink. His eyes had followed him to the bar where he waited awkwardly to be served, his hand clawing in his back pocket, not knowing what it should do. He’d noticed as soon as the blonde has sidled himself into the too small gap between Phil and another patron, even though there was plenty of other room to stand a bit further down. Phil hadn’t even acknowledged him. That was, until Phil was just about to pay, when blondie leaned across the bar and offered to get Phil’s drinks for him. Phil had shaken his head and handed his money over before the other guy got a chance to, but it didn’t do anything to deter him. Dan couldn’t work out what was being said from where he was sitting but the smirk on the blonde’s face was enough to make his stomach churn, Phil said something and that was how the blonde had erupted into laughter. He watches as the blonde points over his shoulder at something Dan can’t see from where he’s sat, and he watches, eyes fixed on Phil as Phil looks past the man to where he had motioned. Whatever he had said had made Phil smile and Dan felt the anger bubble through him again.

 _Breathe_ he reminds himself letting his eyes flutter shut again, only for a second.

Dans eyes inch open to the sight of Phil stepping back from the stranger, his hand dropping limply from Phil’s arm, disappointment splattered on his face. Phil smiles at the blonde and shrugs his shoulders before he walks back over to their table and scoots back in beside Dan.

“Having fun?” Dan asks, bitterness seeping into his words, he coulnd’t help it. He takes the cocktail from Phil and knocks back three quarters of it without stopping to breathe. He puts the glass down on the table with a little more force than necessary, a few of the crew members glance across at the noise but none of them say anything, not bothering to stop their own conversations. Phil looks from the glass on the table up to Dan's face, confusion etched onto his features. 

“What?” Phil asks, he laughs a little nervously as he tries to meet Dan's eyes.

"Nothing" Dan mutters turning slightly away from Phil, he picks up his glass and downs the rest of the cocktail "I'm going to get another drink".

Phil shifts his legs as Dan clambers past him and away from their table. He can almost feel Phil's stare bearing into him as he walks the short distance to the bar, barely registering the sound of Phil asking someone at their table if he was okay. Thrumming his fingers on the bar top impatiently, Dan can't help but glance over to where the blonde was sitting, where Dan came to realize, he had a clear view of their table and a direct line of sight to where Phil was currently sitting. Alone. It didn't matter that Phil wasn't giving him the time of day, the fact that he kept looking over to their table was enough to send sparks through Dan. Phil was his. If he was an animal, he'd be marking his territory. Marking it hard. Instead he had to settle for unjust jealousy sweeping through his body, clouding his very judgement. Wishing against everything he could just walk right over to Phil and smash their lips together, not caring who was around. Just showing the world that he was Phil's. Phil was his.

"What can I get you?" Dan jumped at the voice, distracting him for a second as the bartender looked at him expectantly.

"Oh...erm... I'll take," Dan glanced around the bar, a deal on shots catching his eye "Three rainbow shots and a glass of lemonade please, mate?"

Dan turned around glancing over at his table, catching Phil's eye as he did so, who quirked one eyebrow up, silently asking if he was okay. Dan shrugged slightly and turned back to the bar just as the bartender finished pouring his last drink.

"You contactless?" He asked as Dan handed him his card, Dan simply nodded and picked up the first shot. He knocks it back, grimacing at the slight burn as it hits the back of this throat. The second and third shots follow in quick succession, burning less than the first one had. He grabs his lemonade and his card back, thanking the bartend and turns heading back to his table.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?" Dan says out loud.

If he wasn't so ridiculously irate he would have probably found the situation funny. The way that the blonde was crouched down next to Phil, how uncomfortable Phil looked when Dan glanced over his face. How Dan knew he shouldn't have a worry in the world. But he couldn't help but worry, because it wasn't funny, not tonight. Not when Dan had wanted to spend the evening with just Phil, making use of the hotel room they didn't often get to have. Having sex that wasn't quick and hushed. Sex that wasn’t just hands fumbling over each other, just wanting to come quickly before they were interrupted, in the back of the tour bus. That was if they even got the chance to that. Tonight, Dan had wanted them to take their time with each other, fall apart slowly and crazily under the other’s touch.

The lack of sex was probably what was riling him up more, would he have been this uptight if he and Phil had fucked before they came to the bar? _Probably not_ he thought to himself. But it didn't matter, the blonde was attractive, probably ten times more so than himself. He’d always wondered what Phil had seen in him, knowing that he could have had his pick of hundreds of different people, this was just one of those times where opportunity presented itself to Phil and Dan stupidly wondered, hating himself, if Phil would go for it. The thought was ridiculous, he knew it, but he couldn't shake it, not when Phil was so incredibly attractive. It was hard to deny that Phil wasn't attractive: his jet-black hair, so much more appealing now it was swept back off his face; his piercing blue-green eyes, hell, even his long lanky body was incredibly attractive. The stranger clearly had good taste. But Phil was his taste, the one meal that only he could devour.

He walked back over to their table and scooted in next to one of the crew members, opposite Phil, waiting for him to notice he was back. The second Dan sat, Phil's eyes were on him, glancing down at the drink in his hand. Dan didn't meet his eyes, instead glaring at the back of the stranger’s head, who still hadn't seemed to get the message that Phil wasn't interested.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you to come back with me?" The American drawled and Dan fought the urge to kick him over and throw his lemonade in his face.

"No, thank you" Phil replied, eyes not leaving Dan's face.

"You sure because you'll be the one missing out on this" His voice was deep and sultry, and Dan had enough.

"He's fucking fine where he is!" Dan spluttered through clenched teeth, only then choosing to meet Phil's eyes with his own as the stranger turned around to look at Dan for the first time.

"Someone's testy," the blonde smirked, knowing he must have struck a chord with Dan, he stands up and turns back to Phil "If he doesn’t put out tonight you know where to find me". With that he turns and walks out the bar blowing a kiss at Phil before he leaves.

"Dan?" Phil almost whispers.

"What?" Dan spits, unable to hold the contempt bubbling inside.

"I'm sorry, this isn't the night I wanted, when I suggested we came here" Phil mutters, his hand stretching out across the table about to take Dan's, before he thinks better of it and wraps it around his cocktail glass instead.

"Not the night you wanted?" Dan questions "Oh, I'm sorry why don't you head off and follow Brad there, just in case I don't, what was it he said? _Put out tonight_." He barely manages the last three words, but he does, and Phil just looks at him, shocked.

"Dan, I-" Phil stutters clearly at a loss for what to say.

"Cat got your tongue has it?" Dan mutters "Or maybe Brad will have your tongue tonight, shoved halfway up his fucking ass." He shoves himself away from the table ignoring the looks he's getting from everyone and storms from the bar.

Once outside he seems to think a little better. The rainbow shots just beginning to take effect and he sways slightly as he tries to lean back against the wall. His head runs wild and he can't dispel the images of Phil and the other man, he knows it’s absurd. He knows that. But sometimes he can’t help but feel completely insignificant. Sometimes hiding a nine-year long relationship begins to cloud your mental judgement and he begins to wonder what Phil must look like to an outsider. Single and attractive.

He swears loudly just as the door to the bar opens and Phil walks out, calm as anything as if Dan hadn't just completely shown himself up. He doesn’t say anything as he stands in front of Dan, hands either side of his head, pressing into the wall, their bodies don't quite touch, but it’s enough for where they are.

"What was all that about?" Phil mutters, lifting Dan's chin slightly so their eyes meet in the dark.

"He was all fucking over you Phil!" Dan pushes himself away from Phil and takes few steps away "And I can’t do fuck all about it, apart from sit back and watch as he fucks you with his eyes."

"Dan, he wasn't, I told him no as soon as I realized what he was after, you have to know that right?" Phil stood there looking so lost and helpless that some of the anger ebbs itself away, inches out of his skin and vanishes into the night "you have to trust me right, after all this time, Dan you have to trust me otherwise what the hell is this?" Phil gestures between the two of them and Dan's eyes suddenly sting with the overwhelming urge to cry.

"Sorry" Dan mutters, because he is sorry, sorry that for even a second, he had allowed the thought into his head that Phil would run off at the first chance he got with some strange American man. That the man stood before him would ever entertain the idea of hooking up with some random person in a bar, with Dan right there with him. That Dan had had to turn to shots to try and alleviate some of the tension that was brewing inside him.

"I do trust you Phil, of course I fucking do, it's me, I’m the mess always fucking things up," he throws his hands in the air exasperated "It’s just fucking hard sometimes."

"I know" Phil agrees, visibly relieved that the situation seems to be calming itself down.

"It's just you're mine, Philip Lester and I wish everyone could see that sometimes, you know, so then my stupid head wouldn't fuck up every situation"

"I know," Phil mutters again closing the space between them and wrapping his arms around Dan, his mouth coming to rest near his ear. Dan closes his eyes for a second and breathes in the familiar scent of what can only be described as Phil and wraps his arms, tight, around Phil’s shoulder.

"Besides," Phil whispers against Dan’s ear "your ass is the only ass I would ever want my tongue in."

The vibrations of Phil's voice in his ear, mixed with the words he says is enough to send shivers down Dan's spine. A different kind of electricity pulses through him and he’s overcome with the overwhelming urge to prove to Phil just how much they are each other’s.

"Let’s get the fuck out of here" Dan mutters dragging Phil by the hand to the nearest cab.

 

 

 

 

                                  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and Kudos are much appreciated!! :) 
> 
> Come and say hi on twitter @Shambelina_


End file.
